ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mavis
How Mavis joined the Tourney It was Mavis's 118th birthday, and she received a special gift - to fight in the Smash Bros. Tourney! Heihachi Mishima invited her to see if she could defeat Thanos, who had already won against many of the Marvel Super Heroes. Hopefully Mavis can defeat Thanos and restore order to the Smash Bros. Tourney! How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Mavis: *Play 32 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Count Dracula, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Mavis on the stage based on her bedroom. After defeating Mavis, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Mavis Dracula. Her bite is worse than her bark!". You will then see her to the left of Krystal, to the right of Count Dracula, on the very bottom Character Select Screen, and below N. Gin. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Appears to be her bat form. After the announcer calls her name Mavis goes to her human form then does Talim's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "Aha! I knew you were gonna say that!". Special Attacks Neutral special Mavis's neutral special is variable, and she will say "You'll be... DEFEATED!" during all of them. Side special Mavis's side special is variable, and she will say "Just... RELAX!" during all of them. Up special Mavis's up special is variable, and she will say "Get back here!" during all of them. Down special Mavis's down special is variable, and she will say "I maintain... the peace!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Mavis's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "Not enough! I'll cut you to pieces!!!!" during all of them. Some Hyper Smashes will have her say "Repent!" at the very end. Final Smash Mavis's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "Not enough! You're in MY WAY!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes will have her say "Repent!" at the very end. Imitative Powers Mavis can imitate nearly every Soul Calibur universe character. She cannot imitate the following: *Lizardman *Necrid *Night Terror *Hualin *Berserker *Lynette *Ashlotte Victory Animations #Variable. She will say "Dad! Please let me speak!" during the first victory animation. #Variable. She will say "Thank you, Dad! I know it's my birthday..." during the second victory animation. #Variable. She will say "There's something we have to talk about." during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Mavis's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and she will say "Holy Rabies! HOLY RABIES!!!" during all of them. Special Quotes *You know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred, that our trust is the core of our... Wait, what?! (When fighting Alisa or Xiaoyu) *Thank you, Dad! I know it's my birthday! (When fighting Wei Yan, Hilde, Alucard, Xu Huang, Ganryu, Beast, or Thanos) Trivia *The message that appears when unlocking Mavis as a playable character hints that Mavis is a vampire, not a human. *If Mavis uses the Style of Xianghua, the Style of Leixia, or the Style of Pyrrha, SFX from when Kazuya entered Kyoto Castle can be heard. *Mavis shares her English voice actress with Gianna and Beezus. Coincidentally, all characters in SSBT and SSBT2 who are voiced by Selena Gomez must be unlocked. *Mavis shares her Japanese voice actress with Ling Xiaoyu. *Mavis's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Thanos. Her second rival is Alucard Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Hotel Transylvania characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who copy other characters